1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein are related to an image pickup apparatus, a method of driving an image pickup apparatus, and an image pickup system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to configure an image pickup apparatus such that a state of a pixel is switched between a selected state and a non-selected state by controlling a voltage applied to an input node of an amplifying transistor in the pixel.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-005911 discloses an image pickup apparatus including a plurality of pixels each including an amplifying transistor and a reset transistor. In each pixel, a gate (input node) of the amplifying transistor is connected to a source of the reset transistor, and a drain of the amplifying transistor is connected to a drain of the reset transistor. Furthermore, in each column in which a plurality of pixels are arranged, drains of reset transistors in respective pixels are connected together.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-005911 also discloses a technique of selecting a pixel. In this technique, drain of a reset transistor and a drain of an amplifying transistor are connected together in each pixel, and a pixel is selected by controlling a voltage applied to the commonly connected drains.